


Don't Be a Brat

by kassanovella, voidrot



Series: Pure, Lucid, Evil. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, BONE-rs, Body Horror, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Pegging, Priest!Kylo, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tears, Verbal Humiliation, a good sunday fuck, blowjob, crylo, demon!reader, dicks out of non dicks, egregious misuse of relics, father ren is a big slut pass it on, really gross blasphemy, unapologetic absurdity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrot/pseuds/voidrot
Summary: It's been a pretty long few weeks since Kylo told you he was giving up sex for Lent. Excruciating, for someone like you. So when Easter rolls around and he's ready to fuck, you decide to give him more than he bargained for.





	

Had you not remembered your inability to dream, you would’ve thought you were within one. 

Skin on skin, hot like living magma, rolled around you with a languid and heavy need. Fingers, thick and strong, followed by that _mouth_ \--the one with which you were so familiar, the one that revived your memories like Christ himself. That same mouth ironed red petals into your neck, sent shivers through your spine, ripped away the cloak of denial from between your legs, exposing you like a dying eclipse exposed the awaiting sun. It was a constant, and it scorched you now like its power had been bottled and carbonated--spilling out over your flesh in eager, fizzling bubbles.

You squirmed in Ren’s arms, rocking your ass back against him, feeling him naked and smooth and so, so _hard_. Grinning, you turned and guided his lips to yours, capturing them while your claws raked over his scalp. He rewarded you with a gentle moan, breathed into you, his exhalation an exaltation, his hands worshipping your sides, begging, kneading, pleading. Without words, he dragged you on top of him, his hips bucking without anyone to tug at the reins. He wanted you. No, he _needed_ you. You could hear it--a chorus in his mind. 

You pulled back, studying him. “You know… I'm not sure your deserve this after making me wait so long.”

He rolled his eyes. “Well, if you'd been around for Mass, you'd know that Lent is over. Ever heard of Easter?”

Your eyes narrowed as his thoughts grew loud and desperate under his sarcastic veneer. 

_Just let me fuck you already._

“Hmm.” You climbed off of him. “Someone's losing their patience.”

“What am I supposed to do, not think?”

You ignored him, reaching over and opening the drawer of your bedside table. Drawing from it a dark bundle of velvet, you grinned. “I was busy… preparing. During Mass.” 

_What? Why is that…_

Kylo's eyes, clouded with confusion, lit up when you straddled his chest. Without resistance, you drew his thick, sinewy arms above his head and bound his wrists in the leather restraints you often used. He watched your every move, eager for what might come next. He had no idea. 

Straining to kiss your thighs, he didn't notice the item you drew from the heavy, dusty cloth until you tapped him on the nose with it.  
He yelped in surprise and disgust when he realized that you were holding the church's prize relic, a fingerbone from some obscure saint. 

_What the fuck, what the fuck--_

You laughed as he balked and stared up at you for an explanation. “Don't worry, it's fake!”

“That wasn't my concern,” Ren growled. “Why did you take it?”

“Well…” you stalled, navigating the relic between your legs, resting the base on your clit. “You'll see.”

Before he could protest, you rubbed it hard against your sensitive flesh, pinching and molding, until you felt it take hold. Nerves and skin extended and intertwined around the bone, layer after layer of delicate ropes. Your hand moved along it, fingers massaging, as it grew longer, thicker, more phallic. A small gasp escaped your lips - at this point it felt like a natural organ--and you had to actively resist the urge to continue what was basically jerking off at this point.

“Shit,” you murmured. When you dropped it, it twitched, the faux-extension now throbbing for stimulation. The sight of it was so foreign--and you clenched, imagining what his pretty lips might feel like wrapped around it, massaging the thin, silken skin. Or his tongue…

Ren was just as enraptured as you were--the feat itself was impressive, but he seemed more interested in what you wanted him to do with it. He’d fantasized about dicks before, but all of his internal reveries been stuffed to the same suffocated part of his brain. There were still things about him that you both were uncovering. This was one of them, he realized--perhaps later than his body had. After all, his cock was bobbing in rhythm with your own, his mouth dropping while his mind skipped with images of what it’d be like to take it to the back of his throat--to look into your eyes as you thrust into him…

Grinning, you inched closer, sliding your fingers through the thick waves of his hair, easing him forward. “You like that, Kylo?”

His lips trembled. “It’s… new.” 

“Ha-ha,” you replied. “Yes, well…” Biting back a laugh, you bopped him on the chin with your appendage. He flinched. “Soul binding has its perks.” Shifting again, you skimmed his lips with the tip, humming as sparks of pleasure leapt over you. “Oh…”

Kylo swallowed and wet his mouth, moving to suck on it, but you growled and yanked him back by his hair. Wincing, he whimpered, his cheeks flushing vermillion and his hips twisting behind you. He’d been embarrassed so easily.

_Goddammit…_

“You’re needy, aren’t you?” you purred, stroking your cock with long, teasing touches. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes.” He swallowed again. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Tell me what you want, my pretty boy…” You bit your lip, letting your head fall back as you gripped yourself tighter, a pulse of bliss rippling over you. This was consuming you already--you couldn’t begin to imagine what _he_ would feel like. “Shit…”

_God-fucking-dammit!_

You chuckled. “Don’t be a brat.”

“Touch me first,” he replied. “Please.”

“That’s not the game we’re playing right now, Kylo.” Frowning, you snatched his chin, your nails piercing his skin when you wagged it back and forth. “Tell me what you want.”

His eyes fell to the new organ between your legs, resting there for longer than necessary. He wet his lips again. “Let me suck you off, ma’am. Please.”

“Hm.” You grinned. “I don’t know if I heard you. Could you say it one more time?”

Kylo’s brow lowered, cheeks glowing. His amber eyes shimmered with need. “Please. I want to suck it. Please…”

Goosebumps rolled over your flesh, and you smiled. “Good boy.”

Before he could thank you, you shoved your cock past his soft, parted lips and over the warm, wet expanse of his tongue. He enveloped you, sealing his mouth around your shaft, his tongue pressing up against the underside as he hollowed out his cheeks. The pressure was tight and hot--and then he started to suck, pulling on the flesh, his head sliding back and forth over the slickening length of your dick. Your legs shook, and you moaned, driving your hands into the depths of his hair while you rocked your hips with his pace.

“Fuck, Kylo…” You met his gaze--black and hungry. “That’s it…”

_That’s right. You like this…_

Ren kept his eyes locked to yours, his throat vibrating while he hummed and purred and sucked. He lurched forward, taking the whole of it to the base, and you gasped, your pelvis matching his eagerness and slamming into his throat. Groaning, he swallowed around you, ignoring the welling tears--the ridges of this throat fluttered around you, earning him another deep moan from your chest. You wanted you coil his hair around your fingers and fuck his pretty face until his cheeks were covered in tears--but you had other plans, first. You couldn’t cum just yet. No matter how good it felt.

With a grimace, you released him, sliding out of his mouth, leaving his lips swollen and cherry, his cheeks ruddy, his lungs heaving with breath. His face crumbled, and he whinged, squirming underneath you.

_No. No! I need to cum. Please. Let me keep sucking. Let me--_

“You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?” Kissing your way down his chest, his hipbones, his thighs, you parted his legs and knelt between them.

Kylo watched with needy curiosity as your hands slid to his shins and gently bent his legs, spreading him open before you. His vulnerability was almost tangible, and you swear you felt it slide over your skin like a deep sigh. It would be best to take this part slow. You frowned as it suddenly occurred to you that there was no lube--after all, your physical response was always more than sufficient. 

A few seconds consideration, and you reached between your own thighs, pausing only to stroke your new organ, and slid your fingers inside your dripping, neglected cunt. Ren strained to watch, his thoughts barely coherent. 

_Fuck, please, justletmesee…_

Coating your fingertips with your own slick arousal, you brought them back to your erection, smoothing it over the surface, revelling in the tingles of bliss it rewarded you with. When you were satisfied, you closed in on Kylo, holding yourself steady and pressing at his virgin ass.

Flicking his eyes to yours, he nodded slowly. “Just... just fucking use me.”

“Mmm. Relax, and I will.” 

He exhaled and you felt his muscles loosen, allowing you to ease into him, inch by inch. You paused a couple of times, giving him a chance to acclimate and relax once more before slowly rocking your hips deeper. He gasped, shivering, when your cock filled him completely. Your heart raced as you basked in the tight heat of his gorgeous ass, and you bit your tongue to bring yourself back to earth. 

Bracing your palms against the bed, you leaned over him, body undulating like a cobra about to strike. He was quite comfortable now, although your movements were still slow. 

_Mmm, just let me cum…_

He knew you could hear his pleas, but you did not respond. Instead, you reached down to stroke his erection, heavy and hot in your hand. You gave him what he wanted, setting a much faster pace than your hips were at, and dragging him with no trouble closer to orgasm. He canted in time with your caresses, so desperate after all this time.

“F-fuck, I'm gonna--”

Faster than you'd expected, he came, his seed gushing out in uneven spurts. He groaned as his orgasm faded, but you did not stop. You fucked him a bit quicker, pressing in deep to feel as much as you could, and continued stroking his still hard cock. 

Kylo recoiled, hips bucking to avoid your touch--but you ignored him, squeezing his pulsing shaft and curling your wrist while you rubbed him. His moans morphed into ragged squeals while he writhed, the pleasure raw in his nerves, and you grinned, sliding out and pushing back into his ass. He clenched around you, and you stifled a moan yourself, shivering from the intensity of pleasure ricocheting through you. 

_Oh, fuck, oh… ___

__“Good boy.” You barely recognized your own voice, torn as it was under the growing ache within you. “You want to cum again, don’t you?”_ _

__Pinching his lids shut, he nodded and dug his crooked teeth into his plush bottom lip._ _

__“Say it, Ren.”_ _

___Fuck… ____ _

____You loosened your grip, slowed your pace, and he sputtered in protest. “Say it.”_ _ _ _

____“Please,” he whimpered, spitting your name, “please, let me cum again, ma’am.”_ _ _ _

____“Mm…” You snickered. “Good boy.”_ _ _ _

____Furrowing your brow, you thrust into him, scooping up some of his cum and stroking it onto his cock. Kylo twitched, crying out as you slid out and back into him, the tight heat of his body making your head thick with lust. Your hand kept a firm grip on his dick, jerking him faster while you tested his limits, pumping deep into him._ _ _ _

____“Oh, _Christ_.” His filter destroyed, his thoughts escaped like spirits from his skull. “Yes--fuck--yes…”_ _ _ _

____Breath catching in your throat, you smirked. “You like that, whore?” you hissed. “You like getting fucked?”_ _ _ _

____“God, yes--” Kylo choked on another moan, clenching around you again, his body keeping rhythm with your own. “Yes ma’am…”_ _ _ _

____“Good…” Your fist was a blur, now, sliding up and down his shaft, determined to make him cum. You _needed_ him to cum again. You weren’t sure how much longer you could last. “Cum for me, Kylo.”_ _ _ _

____Like he’d been trained (and, to some degree, perhaps he had), Ren shuddered, moaning when his climax tore through him, rivers of hot cum spilling out over your hand as you stroked him through it._ _ _ _

____“That’s right...” you purred, the sound of smacking skin parting through the trembling end of his orgasm. “Such a good boy…”_ _ _ _

____Ren anticipated relief--but when you kept jerking him, even through the hyper-sensitivity, he let out another whine, his thighs shaking from overstimulation. Your breath came fast--the cycle of watching him struggle and despair wearing your patience thin. You imagined pounding into his ass, watching his face contort in bliss, imagined how it would feel to cum like this--you needed to know. Certainly, he was pliant enough, now._ _ _ _

____Growling, you pulled back and rammed into him, and he howled, torn between the wave of ecstasy and the shock of pain that echoed up his spine. You were quick, yanking back and plunging back in, his ass so fucking tight that you could no longer resist the urge to sink into him, over and over again. All the while, you stroked his hard, swollen dick, jerking him in time with your rapid pace, panting while you lost any notion for control._ _ _ _

____All that could leave Kylo’s mouth were garbled moans and pleas, his brain bleached of any coherent thought--and you were no better, your desire and perversion having hijacked your words._ _ _ _

____“You want more?” you snarled. “You want more of my cock, slut?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes!” he spat. “Yes ma’am, yes!”_ _ _ _

____“Fucking--fuck--beg for it, Kylo.”_ _ _ _

____Kylo looked as if he’d arrived at heaven itself. It was even _better_ than you’d imagined. “Please,” he gasped, “please, ma’am, fuck me harder! Make me cum, ma’am, please, fuck!”_ _ _ _

____Too hypnotized by him to reply, you dug your nails into one of his thighs, your dick disappearing into him as you pounded him just as you’d wanted. He was so warm, so tight, the inside of his body clenching and pulling at you in ways that brought you to the edge of insanity. Your jaw dropped, the air thick with lust and sweat, perspiration slipping in tiny rivulets down your nape. You were close, so close, so fucking close--_ _ _ _

____“Oh, _fuck_! God, _yes_!” Kylo keened, his third orgasm coursing through him and sending more ropes of cum onto his belly and down his thick cock. _ _ _ _

____And as he came, he clamped down around you, the final nail in your cross, and you snapped, your body spasming and convulsing as your orgasm ripped through you like shattering glass. Starting in your dick, it spiraled out to your thighs, your belly, into your arms and fingers and toes, bringing a noise so inhuman from your chest you couldn’t remember the last time you’d made it. Through it all, you fucked him, the euphoria too great to consider curtailing, until, finally, it dissipated, milked for every tiny drop, and you released him, realizing too late that your claws had punctured his skin when you’d came._ _ _ _

____You drew them from the crimson ruts you'd etched into his thigh while you eased out of his ass, sighing and settling between his quivering muscles. Your cock rapidly drained of blood, skin and nerves receding with it, and a few short moments later you felt the rumpled sheets underneath claim the bone._ _ _ _

____He relaxed his legs, head tilted back while he recovered. Pursing your lips, you ran an experimental finger along the bottom of his bright red dick. He wailed and jerked his hips violently away. A wicked smile crept over your face as you grabbed it again, tighter this time._ _ _ _

_____No, no please, it hurts…_ _ _ _ _

____Ren was too worn to form words, instead relying on his suitably pathetic gaze. You ignored it, vying for one last bit of control as he tried to extricate himself. Cock raw and nerves flayed beyond anything he'd ever felt, his energy failed him._ _ _ _

____“Isn't this what you wanted?” you taunted. “You kept begging to cum, after all.”_ _ _ _

____You loosened your grip a bit and stroked faster. It wasn't long before his sporadic attempts to escape morphed into soft, submissive whimpers that made you shudder with delight._ _ _ _

____“Mmm, that's more like it. “_ _ _ _

____Eyes welling with tears from the inextricable mix of pain and pleasure, he clenched his jaw and gave in, all will to struggle against you drained. You leaned over, wrapping your lips around the head and inching it further into your throat. Kylo choked out a sob and came one last time, covering your tongue in whatever cum his body could muster._ _ _ _

____Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you crawled up the length of his limp body and settled next to him, planting a kiss on his wet cheek. His eyes rolled out from the back of his and found yours. There was nothing but spent ecstasy in his gaze._ _ _ _

____You smiled, nuzzling into the damp hair at his neck. “How about we go get cleaned up?”_ _ _ _


End file.
